


Свободное падение

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэйв – спортивный рекрутер, Себастиан – солист в музыкальной группе, и между ними нет ничего общего. Говорят, противоположности притягиваются, но Дэйв отлично знает, что, притянувшись слишком близко, можно разбиться вдребезги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свободное падение

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Big Bang Glee 2014  
> Бета: Sasta  
> Оформитель: .Joe. (ник на diary.ru)

Дэйв любит поезда. Нельзя сказать, что он боится летать или имеет что-то против самолётов как средства передвижения, вовсе нет, в конце концов, школьный кружок авиамоделирования не случайно был когда-то выбран в качестве хобби. Просто однажды Дэйв понял, что при перелётах теряется чувство дороги, нет ощущения постепенного приближения к цели, и он не испытывает этого почти праздничного настроя перед каждой поездкой. Дэйву нравится читать в дороге новые книги или смотреть фильмы. Нравится приехать в отель за час до назначенного расписанием времени, забросить дорожную сумку в забронированную комнату, принять душ и, уточнив на ресепшене дорогу, направиться в ближайшую школу. Дэйв – спортивный рекрутер, и его обязанность – находить новые бейсбольные таланты среди выпускников.

Именно поэтому в канун Рождества он едет в поезде, отстукивающем привычный ритм по знакомому маршруту Чикаго–Нью-Йорк. Дэйв возвращается домой. Десять лет назад он и представить не мог, что однажды окажется в беспокойном Нью-Йорке, будет проводить многие часы в дороге и что школьные коридоры, спортивные раздевалки и подростковые драмы никуда не исчезнут из его жизни. И он вполне доволен этой жизнью, проносится быстрая мысль в его голове, пока он отрешённо смотрит на мелькающие за окном деревья и ныряющие линии электропередач. На пути домой его всегда охватывает опустошение, словно все свои эмоции и жизненные силы он оставляет при знакомстве с потенциальными игроками Главной лиги. Но Дэйв любит это чувство, оно означает, что ещё несколько мальчишек получили шанс изменить свою жизнь к лучшему.

Единственный минус работы он видит лишь в том, что ни одна комната отеля со всеми удобствами не в силах заменить ему собственную кровать. Курт частенько подтрунивал над ним из-за этого. Говорил, что Дэйву впору возить кровать с собой, чтобы высыпаться. Говорил, что однажды непременно так и сделает: упакует и отправит самолётом, чтобы по приезду кровать уже стояла в его номере. Говорил, что они всегда будут вместе – Курт и Дэйв. Не получилось.

Пару лет назад из шумного и быстрого Нью-Йорка, ритм которого так любил Курт, Дэйв перебрался в Джерси. Спокойный район спокойного пригорода. Транспорт – дешевле, людей – меньше, соседи не устраивают пафосных вечеринок, на которых он чувствует себя неуютно. Воскресные барбекю с парой-тройкой соседей на заднем дворе небольшого коттеджа, за который ещё предстоит в ближайшие годы выплачивать ипотеку, вполне устраивают его в качестве необходимого минимума общения. Подумав о соседях, Дэйв хмыкает: самой лучшей и самой ужасной соседке на свете в этот раз он везёт два подарка.

Дэйву не впервые просыпаться от чувства, будто он падает. Время от времени ему снится один и тот же сон, заканчивающийся непременным падением с большой высоты. Он хватается руками за воздух, будто это может хоть как-то помочь. Ярко-синее небо со стремительно удаляющимися облаками яростно кружится перед глазами, и вот он уже падает не спиной, а лицом вниз. Словно зеркальное отражение неба, широко раскинувшаяся под ним водная гладь неумолимо тянет к себе. Дэйв точно знает, что от удара будет невыносимо больно, поэтому крепко зажмуривает глаза. И просыпается перед самым столкновением.

Сердце бешено колотится в груди, и Дэйв прерывисто вздыхает, проводя рукой по лицу. Это всего лишь сон, произносит он про себя, но чувство тревоги по-прежнему не отпускает и поэтому не даёт снова заснуть. Слишком тихо, понимает Дэйв. Поезд стоит, и стоял всё то время, пока он приходил в себя и пытался уснуть. Он уже ездил этим маршрутом и знает: таких остановок на пути быть не должно. Все поезда компании Амтрак ходят строго по расписанию, по ним часы сверять можно.

Дэйв выбирается из-под одеяла и осторожно открывает дверь: хоть пассажиров в вагоне и немного, никого беспокоить лишним шумом ему не хочется. Однако у входа в купе проводника уже собрались немногочисленные неспящие попутчики. Нескольких он видел при посадке на перроне, остальные, видимо, сели на следующих остановках.  
− Что-то случилось? – Дэйв касается плеча стоящего перед ним парня. Тот отвечает, не оборачиваясь:  
− Говорят, нас занесло снегом. Не можем ехать дальше. Что за дерьмо!  
− Я же говорю, сильные снегопады по всему пути следования. Техника не справляется, выслать снегоочистительные машины нам навстречу пока нет никакой возможности. Как только ситуация стабилизируется, нас обязательно об этом оповестят. Не беспокойтесь, никто не замёрзнет, система теплоснабжения работает без перебоев, еда и вода в вагоне-ресторане, − устало повторяет проводник для вновь подошедших.  
− Дерьмо! – вновь восклицает парень перед Дэйвом и, развернувшись, протискивается мимо него в своё купе. Дэйв лишь мельком успевает глянуть на него и замирает, вспоминая, где он мог раньше его видеть. Память на лица у Дэйва хорошая, жаловаться не приходится, он всегда узнаёт «своих», когда смотрит бейсбольные матчи по телеку. Память не подводит и на этот раз.  
− Кто бы мог подумать, − бормочет Дэйв под нос, возвращаясь к себе.

Сон не идёт, зато воспоминания следуют друг за другом. Школа и Курт, другая школа и Ник, «Скандалы» и… Себастиан Смайт. Дэйв до мельчайших подробностей помнит тот вечер. Интересная всё-таки штука – память. Иногда помнить вовсе не хочется, а попробуй забыть − не получится. У Дэйва, по крайней мере, не получается. Устав ворочаться с бока на бок, он, вздохнув, решает размять ноги. За окнами почти рассвело, и всюду, куда хватает взгляда, он видит лишь укрытые снегом поля и далёкие мерцающие на горизонте огоньки. Отчего-то накатывает абсолютно детское желание попробовать этот снег на вкус. Дверь наружу отрыта: видимо, не ему одному не спится.  
− Тоже курить? – раздаётся сбоку знакомый насмешливый голос, и Дэйв, вздохнув, оборачивается к его обладателю.  
− Нет, курить − вредная привычка, а мне не хочется, чтобы мной управлял уровень никотина в крови. Просто захотелось прогуляться.  
− Удачи, − всё так же насмешливо тянет собеседник, кивает на сугробы вокруг и добавляет: − Дэвид.  
Идти и правда некуда, небольшой участок утрамбованного снега перед тамбуром вагона явно вытоптан немногочисленными курильщиками, хотя Дэйв, глядя на заснеженные штанины джинсов Смайта и узорчатые отпечатки подошв кед вокруг, больше склоняется к тому, что площадку вытоптал он один.  
− Себастиан, − отзывается в ответ Дэйв и понятия не имеет, что говорить дальше. Но у Смайта, похоже, такой проблемы нет.  
− Куда едешь? – спрашивает он и выдыхает острую струйку дыма, которая медленно рассеивается в воздухе.  
По его тону Дэйв не может понять, шутит он или спрашивает серьёзно, но отвечает, поёжившись и засунув руки глубоко в карманы пальто:  
− В Нью-Йорк. А ты этим поездом едешь куда-то в другое место?  
− Чувство юмора присутствует, уже легче, − Себастиан переступает с ноги на ногу и делает новую затяжку. – Домой или в гости?  
− Домой, − Дэйв заворожено смотрит на то, как губы Себастиана обхватывают фильтр сигареты, а затем нехотя отпускают его, чтобы выпустить из лёгких дым. И ведь совсем легко одет, идиот, окидывает он Смайта взглядом. Кеды, джинсы и короткая кожаная куртка с засученными рукавами. Пальцы, держащие сигарету, уже посинели от холода, но упрямец стоит рядом и продолжает задавать вопросы. Дэйв снова вздыхает:  
− Довольно холодно, не находишь?  
− Скоро снова пойдёт снег, значит, потеплеет.  
− Канал Дискавери?  
− Нет, моя бабуля. Она жила на ферме и без канала Дискавери знала, что к чему.  
− Рад за вас с бабулей, − бормочет Дэйв и решает, что игры в «кто-кого-перестоит-на-морозе» явно не для него. – Я, пожалуй, схожу к проводнику. Возможно, есть какие-то новости.  
− Без новостей не возвращайся, − кидает ему в спину Себастиан, – Дэвид.

Дэйв и сам себе не может внятно объяснить, почему уже трижды за прошедшие два часа он находит причины, чтобы «случайно» столкнуться с Себастианом в промерзшем тамбуре. «Сел планшет», «затекли ноги», «иду к проводнику». Смайт в ответ лишь хмыкает, растягивая губы в полуулыбке, и чиркает серебристой зажигалкой, затягиваясь новой сигаретой.  
− Я был прав, − кивает Себастиан на разгул стихии за морозным окном. Солнца нет, всё небо затянуто низкими свинцовыми тучами, которые щедро сеют вокруг густые хлопья снега. Дэйв согласно кивает в ответ и выдыхает морозное облачко пара.  
− Погоду мы обсудили раз десять, а тишину я не выношу с детства. Чем занимаешься, кем работаешь? – Себастиан привычным жестом подтягивает сползшие рукава куртки, обнажая запястья. – Что? Мне и в самом деле интересно.  
− Я спортивный рекрутер, работаю в Нью-Йоркском агентстве, профиль – бейсбол. Вот, собственно, и всё.  
− Да, не густо. О погоде говорить получалось лучше.  
− А ты? Чем занимаешься?  
− У меня собственная музыкальная группа, − Дэйв мог бы поклясться, что слышит нотки гордости за дымовой завесой. – После небольших предрождественских гастролей возвращаемся в Нью-Йорк.  
− Никогда бы не подумал. Мальчиков из частных школ обычно ждёт другая карьера.  
− Знаешь, злить папу-прокурора гораздо интереснее, чем работать с ним бок о бок. К тому же у нас с парнями действительно неплохо получается. Так говорят.  
− Ты поёшь? – Дэйву хочется, чтобы Себастиан ответил отрицательно, но желание не сбывается.  
− Пою. А ещё играю на гитаре. Вынужденная мера, у нас оба гитариста недавно свалили, − Себастиан щелчком отправляет окурок в приоткрытую дверь и тут же закрывает её, но снежный вихрь успевает оставить несколько снежинок в его волосах.  
− Свалили? – эхом повторяет Дэйв, глядя на тающие снежинки.  
− Да, решили пожениться и осесть, − фыркает в ответ Себастиан. – А ведь мы так сыгрались за эти годы, со школы вместе. Пели в хоре, а после окончания создали группу. Ник и Джефф на гитарах, Флинт – барабанщик, Трент – клавишник.  
− И потому, по старой памяти, вы назвались «Соловьи»? – Дэйв искоса смотрит на сине-красные напульсники Себастиана на запястьях.  
− И потому, по старой памяти, мы назвались «Далтон», − спокойно поправляет Смайт.  
− Оригинально, − хмыкает Дэйв в воротник пальто.  
− Откуда ты знаешь о «Соловьях» и «Далтоне»?  
− Курт рассказывал, − Дэйв отвечает прежде, чем успевает подумать, и мысленно чертыхается.  
− Вы с ним… общаетесь? – Себастиан не сразу подбирает нужное слово. Сейчас ему не хочется источать свой привычный сарказм.  
− Уже нет.  
Голос Дэйва звучит спокойно и ровно, но музыкальный слух Смайта не обманешь: он слышит за этим равнодушием слишком многое, и слишком многое из этого ему знакомо.  
− Хаммел не зря всегда ездил на Хаммере.  
− Что? – Дэйв переводит вопросительный взгляд на Себастиана.  
− Ну, знаешь, Хаммел-Хаммер, переедет-не заметит. Не обращай внимания, это всё мои игры в рифмы и ассоциации. Никогда не умею вовремя остановиться.  
− И из этого получаются песни?  
− Получаются, − по тому, какой взгляд на него бросает Себастиан, Дэйв понимает, что на тему песен лучше не шутить.  
− Хватит мёрзнуть, − прерывает их Трент, широко распахнув дверь из коридора. − Себастиан, нам предложили сыграть для всех в вагоне-ресторане, пока ждём помощи. Говорят, снегоочистительные машины уже в пути. И поторопись, Флинт уже расчехлил палочки.  
− Уверен, он не только палочки расчехлил, − язвит в ответ Смайт.  
− Вот только не начинай, − возмущённо сопит Трент. − Он не виноват, что полон обаяния. − И добавляет чуть тише: − В отличие от некоторых.  
− Я всё слышу!  
− Я знаю! – Трент легко улыбается и кивает Дэйву. − И ты тоже обязательно приходи, пока все места не заняли. Давайте же, будет весело.  
Трент исчезает из поля зрения, погрозив им пальцем.  
− Он похож на курицу-наседку, − выдыхая морозные клубы пара, замечает Дэйв.  
− Он и есть наша курица-наседка. Ну, кроме того, что он клавишник в группе. А ещё костюмер, и администратор, и главный по связям с общественностью. Не то чтобы нам был нужен кто-то главный по связям с общественностью...  
Себастиан ёрничает и закатывает глаза, говоря о Тренте, но Дэйв явно слышит в голосе теплоту, которой до этого момента не было. А на это действительно будет интересно посмотреть, думает он.  
− Тогда пошли? − кивает на дверь Дэйв и копирует интонации Трента: − Давай же, будет весело.  
Смайт в ответ лишь вскидывает брови.

Дэйв и сам не знает, чего он ожидал от выступления группы Себастиана. Но явно не того, что будет _настолько_ весело. Впрочем, стояк в общественном месте особым весельем не назовёшь. Дэйв рад и не рад одновременно, что сидит за первым столиком у импровизированной сцены в вагоне-ресторане. Рад потому, что, бросив на колени пальто, он может не беспокоиться о том, что кто-то может заметить, как беспокойно он ёрзает на месте. А не рад из-за того, что не может оторвать взгляда от поющего на расстоянии одного шага Себастиана-чёрт-бы-его-побрал-Смайта.

Дэйв не слишком разбирается в музыке, больше руководствуется ощущениями: понравилось или нет. То, что он сейчас видит и слышит перед собой, без сомнений даёт зелёный свет – нравится. Себастиан сидит на невесть откуда взявшемся высоком барном стуле, уперевшись одной ногой в перекладину, а носком кед второй ковыряя пол. Руки беспокойно гуляют по стойке микрофона, то отбивая ритм, то плотно обхватывая её, то лёгким скользящим движением двигаясь вверх и вниз. Вот он выхватывает микрофон из держателя и подносит совсем близко к губам, чуть откидываясь назад. Дэйв неосознанно облизывает губы, словно сам чувствует ими жёсткую проволочную поверхность. Себастиан распахивает полуприкрытые до этого глаза и в упор смотрит на Дэйва, продолжая вполголоса петь о том, что останется лишь на одну ночь. Дэйв чувствует, как предательски вспыхивают кончики ушей, будто Себастиан знает все до единой мысли, которые рисуют яркие пошлые картинки у него в голове. Он словно видит Дэйва насквозь, потому что расплывается в совершенно идиотской ухмылке, едва не сбиваясь с текста. Себастиан подмигивает ему и – Дэйв облегчённо выдыхает – переводит взгляд на сидящих за другими столиками.

Едва в воздухе растворяется последняя нота, как в дверях в противоположном конце вагона появляется один из проводников и, не сдерживая радости, произносит:  
− Уважаемые пассажиры, у нас хорошие новости! Снегоочистительные машины будут уже через час, так что к Рождеству мы всех доставим домой!  
Последние слова утопают в радостных возгласах, а Флинт даёт барабанную дробь. Мысли о том, что он не встретит Рождество в успевшем прилично остыть поезде, отвлекают Дэйва от охватившего его возбуждения. Она бы меня точно кастрировала, не успей я приехать, думает он о своей неугомонной соседке, вновь оборачиваясь к сцене. И успевает заметить, как поспешно Себастиан отводит от него взгляд, делая вид, что внимательно рассматривает микрофон у себя в руках.

Подхватив свою сумку, Дэйв в последний раз оборачивается на перрон, надеясь выхватить из толпы высокую фигуру в тонкой кожаной куртке. Он снова окидывает взглядом приехавших и встречающих и всё же замечает Флинта, а следом за ним и Трента, о чём-то яростно спорящих и машущих руками. Себастиан словно из ниоткуда появляется между ними с неизменной сигаретой во рту, что-то говорит одному и второму и хлопает себя по карманам куртки в поисках зажигалки. Трент качает головой, лезет в один из многочисленных карманов своего пуховика и суёт в руки Смайта коробок спичек. Тот прикуривает, прикрывая горящую спичку от снежных порывов, и, выдыхая дым, встречается взглядом с Дэйвом, глядя поверх голов. Он кивает ему, Дэйв кивает в ответ, разворачивается и быстро шагает к подземке: надо успеть на ближайший рейс до Джерси.

Дэйв легко сбегает вниз по ступеням и не замечает, что улыбается, сжимая в руке серебристую зажигалку.

Иногда Дэйв совсем не рад, что у его соседки, живущей в коттедже рядом, есть ключи от его дома. С одной стороны, конечно, удобно: при его работе, связанной с сезонными поездками по стране, есть кому вовремя полить три кактуса, ею же и подаренных, и проследить, всё ли в порядке с домом. С другой стороны, принцип «мой дом – моя крепость» совсем не работает, когда у кого-то есть ключи от этой крепости и этот кто-то может заявиться к тебе в любое время дня и ночи. К сожалению – хотя, скорее, к счастью, – есть ещё и третья сторона: когда этот кто-то твой лучший друг.

Дэйв обречённо смотрит на Сантану в надежде, что она не скажет того, чего он слышать не хочет. Её день рождения приходится вишенкой на торте новогодних праздников, и он каждый год надеется, что Сантана тихо и спокойно отпразднует его в узком кругу. Но за все те годы, что они дружат, второе января никогда не было тихим и спокойным днём. В этот раз тоже не пронесло, думает Дэйв, глядя на стоящую в дверях Сантану в коротком облегающем платье ярко-бирюзового цвета.

− Нет, даже не начинай, Дэйв. Это мой день рождения, и хочется тебе или нет, но ты поедешь со мной в клуб, − Сантана с силой захлопывает клатч, бросив внутрь помаду, и грозно смотрит на Дэйва. – Давай сегодня мы сократим эту ежегодную программу, когда ты придумываешь сотню причин не покидать свой любимый диван, но в итоге всё равно не можешь устоять перед силой моего очарования. Ты же всё равно поедешь.  
− Ты жестокая, бескомпромиссная…  
− Отвратительная и ужасная, знаю-знаю. Вот твоё пальто, такси уже ждёт.

Дэйв знает, что сопротивляться натиску Сантаны бесполезно, и он, конечно же, ей уступит, но попытаться стоило. Впрочем, попытки противоречить ей заранее обречены на провал, и Дэйв это тоже знает, это всё равно что останавливать вытянутой рукой мчащийся на всех парах поезд. Супермен смог бы, наверное, остановить поезд рукой, думает Дэйв, надевая пальто. Но не Сантану, с мрачным удовлетворением кивает он сам себе, закрывает дверь и, едва не поскользнувшись на заснеженной дорожке, обречённо идёт к такси.

− Я знаю, что ты не любишь клубы и скопления незнакомых людей. Поэтому я прошу тебя об этом лишь раз в году. И ты знаешь почему, − Сантана находит в темноте такси руку Дэйва и слегка сжимает её.  
− А ты знаешь, что я соглашаюсь только ради тебя, Тана.  
− И я ценю это. Очень. Спасибо, пирожок, − шепчет она ему на ухо и откидывается на сиденье, глядя в окно. Неоновые огни вывесок и витрин скользят бледными тенями по её лицу и меховому вороту расстёгнутого пальто. Он невольно засматривается на отблески, бегущие по её высоко убранным волосам, и на тонкий серебристый шрам на шее, будто светящийся изнутри. Дэйв не может сопротивляться лавине воспоминаний, тут же накрывшей его.

Четыре года назад Сантана накануне своего дня рождения рассталась с Бриттани. На этот раз – окончательно, заявила она Дэйву по телефону заплетающимся языком. Он не воспринял это всерьёз, потому что ругались они с Бриттани в последнее время часто и так же бурно мирились. Но когда на следующий день Сантана к полудню не ответила ни на один телефонный звонок, Дэйв бросил все свои дела и поехал к ней. Дверь в квартиру была не заперта, он вошёл, и под ногами захрустели осколки битого стекла. А прямо перед лестницей на второй этаж лежала Сантана, неестественно вывернув ногу. Дэйв не помнит, как вызвал скорую и как пытался привести Сантану в чувство. Он помнит лишь хруст осколков под ногами, их блеск в её волосах и тонкие потёки крови по её рукам от многочисленных порезов.

Как потом объяснила сама Сантана, она выпила слишком много, и, приехав после ссоры с Бриттани домой, случайно разбила стакан.  
− Я стояла и смотрела на эти осколки на полу, и мне казалось, что это не стакан разбился, а вся моя жизнь. Ты же знаешь, Дэйв, как я _её_ люблю. А потом я так разозлилась, что разбила ещё один стакан. И ещё. И я разбила всё, что можно было разбить в той чёртовой квартире. Если уж начинать новую жизнь, то надо избавиться от старой, так ведь? – Сантана горько усмехнулась и поправила больничное одеяло. Державший её за руку Дэйв лишь покачал головой.  
− Ты упала с лестницы?  
− Да. Я отправилась в спальню, прихватив с собой бутылку мерло. Прекрасный выбор, не так ли? Зачем-то оглянулась назад и потеряла равновесие. Мерло утянуло меня вниз. Поучительная история для детишек о вреде пьянства. Дэйв, − чуть помолчав, продолжила она, − как же я без неё?  
− Переживёшь, − ответил тогда он. – Раз уж пережила падение с лестницы и моё желание немедленно тебя задушить.

После того, как Сантану выписали из больницы, она какое-то время жила у Дэйва с Куртом, пока искала новоё жильё. В роскошную двухэтажную квартиру она вернулась лишь для того, чтобы упаковать свои вещи. Для менеджера крупного агентства талантов найти новую, не менее роскошную квартиру в Нью-Йорке не составляло никакого труда, но подвернувшийся домик в Джерси влюбил в себя с первого взгляда. А через два года в соседний коттедж въехал Дэйв. Один.

Сантана считает дурной приметой проводить этот день без Дэйва. И это единственная примета, в которую она верит.  
− Готов? – спрашивает она, когда такси останавливается перед входом в клуб.  
− Можно подумать, у меня есть выбор, − бормочет он в ответ и первым выходит из машины, чтобы открыть дверцу Сантане.

В этих клубах ничего не меняется, думает Дэйв, пробираясь следом за Сантаной к их столику в вип-зоне. «Спектрум» не исключение. Полутёмный зал, громкая музыка, разгорячённые тела на танцполе и много, много незнакомых лиц разной степени опьянения. Сантана улыбается своим знакомым − Дэйву кажется, что она знает каждого из присутствующих, − принимает поздравления, острит в ответ на шутки и сияет ярче любой звезды на небе. Это её вечер, ей положено сиять. После третьего бокала шампанского она плюхается рядом с Дэйвом на мягкий диванчик.

− Сегодня у них выступает какая-то новая группа, говорят, прилично играют. Живое выступление специально для меня, − Сантана улыбается и вертит высокий бокал за ножку. – Вот что значит полезные связи, Дэйв.  
− Ты нравишься директору клуба, Тана, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Странно, что он не устроил для тебя шоколадный фонтан посреди зала и шоу фейерверков круче, чем на четвёртое июля.  
− Какая разница? Главное – результат.  
− Ты ведь не сказала ему, да? Не сказала, что ему ничего не светит? Бедняга Саймон.  
− Не будь занудой, − Дэйв неслышно охает, когда острый локоток врезается ему между ребёр. – Конечно, я ему скажу. Может быть.  
Её смех прерывает голос диджея, объявляющего выступление группы:  
− … и сегодня они в нашем клубе! Встречайте, группа…  
− «Далтон», − выдыхает Дэйв, пока диджей держит паузу. Потому что на небольшой сцене перед микрофоном стоит Себастиан Смайт с гитарой в руках, а позади него – Флинт и Трент за своими инструментами.

− Как всё-таки тесен мир, − Сантана смотрит на сцену, где закончила своё выступление группа, сквозь золотистые пузырьки шампанского на стенках бокала. – Я будто снова в этой чёртовой школе.  
− Что не так уж и плохо, учитывая, что тебе стукнуло двадцать восемь.  
Дэйв вновь получает болезненный тычок в рёбра, смеётся в ответ и залпом выпивает свой виски, в котором давно растаяли кубики льда.  
− Я никому об этом не скажу, Тана, − добавляет он и замолкает, глядя на Смайта, идущего к ним через танцпол.  
– Мы не могли проигнорировать такое событие, когда сама Сантана Лопез празднует свой тридцатый день рождения, − произносит подошедший к их столику Себастиан и салютует бокалом с коктейлем ядовито-зелёного цвета.  
− Смайт, − предостерегающе смотрит на него Дэйв и качает головой – _не перегибай_.  
− Не надо, Дэйв, мне даже интересно услышать, чем он пополнил свой словарный запас за эти годы, − Сантана откидывается на спинку дивана и скрещивает на груди руки. – Потому что в коктейлях он точно разбираться не научился.  
− Как вам наше выступление? – продолжает улыбаться Себастиан, глядя на Дэйва.  
− Лучше, чем в прошлый раз, − говорит Дэйв и тут же жалеет. И о сказанном, и о том, что стоящий перед ним стакан совсем пуст, потому что брови Сантаны взлетают вверх, и она наклоняется чуть вперёд, словно гончая, почуявшая след.  
− В прошлый раз? – медленно повторяет она слова Дэйва, словно пробуя их на вкус. – Какой ещё прошлый раз?  
Себастиан не делает никаких попыток что-либо объяснить, видимо, предоставляя Дэйву возможность сделать это самому.  
− Мы ехали в одном поезде, а они выступали в вагоне-ресторане, − Дэйв отчаянно ищет взглядом официанта, ему срочно нужно что-нибудь выпить, стереть с лица Смайта эту ухмылку и оказаться где-нибудь на Аляске, потому что врать Сантане так же бесполезно, как и спорить с ней.  
− Когда? Перед Рождеством? Когда ты застрял в снегу? – Сантана выпаливает один вопрос за другим и быстро переводит взгляд с Дэйва на Себастиана и обратно. – Почему ты мне ничего не рассказал?  
− Может быть, потому, что ему _слишком_ понравилось, − Себастиан допивает свой коктейль, шутливо кланяется и сливается с толпой танцующих.

Снег мягко ложится на предрассветный город, искрясь в искусственном свете фонарей. Этот город никогда не спит, глядя на проезжающие мимо машины, думает Дэйв. Но конкретно _ему_ спать хочется _очень_ , и он с трудом сдерживает зевок, в отличие от ожидающего их с Сантаной таксиста. Она долго прощается у входа в клуб с кем-то из гостей, обещая позвонить, и Дэйв с трудом, как и зевок, давит в себе желание схватить её в охапку и засунуть в такси. Наконец она оборачивается к нему:  
− Это наше такси?  
− Да, и ради всего, что тебе дорого, поехали домой, Тана.  
− Дэйв, я была готова ехать ещё пятнадцать минут назад, − кутаясь в меховой воротник, Сантана прячет улыбку, проходит мимо него и садится в такси.  
− А как же цветы, подарки? – успевает спросить Дэйв, пока она не захлопнула дверцу.  
− Саймон сказал, что всё пришлёт мне домой, − улыбается в ответ Сантана.

Дэйв осуждающе качает головой и идёт к такси, но его заставляют обернуться, потянув за рукав. Это оказывается Трент, переминающийся с ноги на ногу.

− Это ведь та самая Сантана Лопез? – вполголоса спрашивает его Трент. – Та самая, которая работает на Объединённое Агентство Талантов?  
− Ну… да, − Дэйв непонимающе смотрит на парня.  
− Я понимаю, сейчас не самое лучшее время и место, но если вдруг их заинтересует одна талантливая группа, то здесь наши контакты, − Трент протягивает Дэйву визитку и виновато улыбается.  
− Но я не имею отношения к агентству, − говорит Дэйв, но визитку всё же берёт.  
− Зато ты имеешь отношение к Сантане, − кивает на такси Трент.  
− Я ничего не обещаю…  
− И не надо, − прерывает его Трент. – Просто… Спасибо.

Дэйв садится в такси, разглядывая картонный прямоугольник с указанными на нём именами и телефонами, называет таксисту домашний адрес и бросает взгляд на Сантану. Можно подумать, что она спит, откинувшись на сиденье, но как только такси заворачивает за угол, а Дэйв облегчённо вздыхает, она распахивает глаза и говорит:  
− И сейчас ты расскажешь мне _всё._

Сантана сидит в большом кресле, поджав под себя ноги, и выжидающе смотрит на Дэйва, стоящего у плиты. Он не торопится обернуться, чтобы вновь встретиться с её любопытствующим взглядом. Дэйв внимательно следит за закипающим в турке кофе и понимает, что его время почти истекло.  
− Слезь с моего кресла, Тана, − бурчит он, надеясь отвлечь её от предмета разговора. Субботнее утро он предпочитает проводить за кофе с кипой газет, не имея удовольствия лицезреть Сантану в своём любимом кресле.  
− И не подумаю. Ты снова начал курить? – кивает она на серебристую зажигалку на столе.  
− Нет, − Дэйв вздыхает и разливает кофе по чашкам. – Это просто… сувенир.  
− Из Чикаго? – Сантана удобнее устраивается в кресле и берёт чашку из рук Дэйва.  
− Да, из Чикаго, купил машинально в каком-то магазине, − он садится напротив, чтобы между ними оказался стол.  
− Именно поэтому тебе нельзя играть в покер, пирожок, − Сантана делает глоток из своей чашки и довольно жмурится. Как кошка, думает Дэйв и тут же вспоминает, почему кошек он не любит. – Ты совершенно не умеешь врать. Давай-ка, соберись и выложи тётушке Тане, что между вами было.  
– Ничего не было, я это трижды повторил уже! – кошки слишком глубоко вгоняют когти под кожу, именно поэтому Дэйв их не любит. − Мы перекинулись парой слов, Себастиан пожаловался, что у них нет гитариста, потом они выступили в ресторане и всё.  
Дэйв опускает на стол чашку с громким стуком, будто ставит точку в разговоре. Сантана смотрит на него, не моргая, и задумчиво вертит свою чашку в руках.  
− Жаль, − наконец выдыхает она. – И знаешь почему? Потому что тебе пора уже найти кого-нибудь постоянного. Вообще найти хоть кого-нибудь. Два года прошло, Дэйв.  
− Это не так просто, Тана, тебе ли не знать?  
− Я знаю. Но ты постарайся.

_Два года назад_

− И мы старались, Дэвид, ты же знаешь, мы очень старались, просто мы, ну… − голос Курта сорвался на шёпот, − мы слишком разные, ты же и сам это понимаешь…  
Дэйв молча смотрел, как по щеке Курта быстро-быстро одна за другой сбегали слезинки.  
− Мы можем остаться друзьями, − уронил избитую до оскомы фразу Курт и замолчал, понимая, насколько неправдоподобно это звучит.  
− Нет, не можем, − покачал головой Дэйв, не отводя взгляда от Курта. – Мы либо вместе, либо никак.  
Курт молчал и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел на Дэйва, пытаясь прочесть хоть что-то в его непроницаемом взгляде.  
− Значит… никак? – полувопросительно-полуутвердительно произнёс он.  
− Никак, − кивнул Дэйв, смял в руках сигаретную пачку и ушёл, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь.

Он идёт по мёртвому городу, по длинной пустой улице, перешагивая через трещины в асфальте. Под ногами змеятся лианы, захватывая новые территории: все здания, столбы, разбитые светофоры на перекрёстках – всё оплетено ими. Он знает, что на многие мили вокруг нет ни одной живой души. Солнце светит так ярко, что слепит глаза даже через закрытые веки, когда он поднимает голову вверх. Он идёт по мёртвому городу, смотрит под ноги, на хитросплетение ветвей и щурится от осколков стекла, отражающих солнце. Ветер свистит в пустых окнах домов, хлопает рваными занавесками, бросает под ноги пустой пакет, и тот с тихим шуршанием волочится следом. Он оставляет город за спиной и карабкается по крутому склону холма наверх, к синему небу, обдирая руки о сухие комья земли, камни и узловатые корни невысоких деревьев. Небо встречает его у края обрыва, заставляет ветер подталкивать его в спину, делать шаг за шагом в ослепительно-яркие объятия. Он широко раскидывает руки в стороны и делает последний шаг. И вот небо перед глазами стремительно удаляется, а внизу его ждёт спокойная водная гладь, столкновение с которой − он знает точно – разобьёт его на мелкие осколки.

Дэйву нечасто снится этот сон, лишь когда усталость бесшумно подкрадывается к нему на мягких лапах и кладёт свою острую морду с серыми глазами ему на колени. Дэйв пропускает сквозь пальцы её мягкую шерсть, гладит, словно баюкает, и сам вновь проваливается в тёплую дремоту, уже без снов. Любимый диван в гостиной еле слышно вздыхает в ответ на беспокойные попытки Дэйва устроиться удобнее. Телевизор тихо бормочет сводку спортивных новостей, разбавляя сгустившиеся в комнате сумерки голубоватым свечением.

Лето – беспокойная пора для Дэйва. Июньский драфт – главный показатель успешности его работы в течение года. Конец сезона Главной лиги в июле – это тщательный анализ прошедших игр и скрупулёзный подход к планируемому отбору игроков.  
Ко всему прочему, помимо основной официальной работы, Дэйв ещё и помощник тренера бейсбольной команды средней школы, что находится неподалёку. На добровольных началах, конечно. Всё вышло случайно и совершенно естественно, словно так и должно было случиться два года назад, когда он только-только переехал. Во время ежевечерней пробежки по окрестностям Дэйв получил довольно болезненный удар бейсбольным мячом по макушке. Он оглянулся в поисках виновника неточного – или точного, как знать, – удара, но не заметил среди прохожих никого, кто мог бы взять на себя ответственность за содеянное или хотя бы выглядел виноватым. Зато услышал громкие крики за стеной густых высоких кустов акации. Подобрав мяч, Дэйв направился туда, где раздавались взволнованные мальчишечьи голоса. Как оказалось, тренер местной школьной команды по бейсболу загремел в больницу с подозрением на аппендицит, а команда, привычно собравшаяся на поле для тренировки, никак не могла определиться, кто возьмёт на себя тренерские полномочия. Дэйв быстро нашёл с ними общий язык – в конце концов, это его работа, – и сам не заметил, как стал приходить к ним на занятия постоянно. Вышедший из больницы тренер не возражал: справляться одному с оравой мальчишек, только-только переступивших порог переходного возраста, становилось всё труднее. 

Поэтому Дэйв и усталость в жаркий июльский вечер тихо дремлют перед телевизором, набираясь сил для нового дня.  
– Дэйв! – голос Сантаны звучит громко, властно и безапелляционно. – Я знаю, что ты дома, нам срочно нужно выпить!  
Срочно нужно сменить замки, решает Дэйв и обречённо встаёт с дивана.  
– Что ещё случилось, Тана?  
– А тебе обязательно нужен повод? Просто моего хорошего настроения не достаточно? Ладно-ладно, не делай такое лицо, мы пьём за удачный контракт – я заполучила для агентства жирного клиента, ты не хочешь надеть другую рубашку?  
– Нет.  
– Я пыталась, видит святая Дева Мария! – картинно вскидывает она руки.

Дэйв в ответ хмыкает, ловит брошенные ему ключи и идёт следом за напевающей что-то Сантаной.

– Между прочим, это _твой_ любимый спортбар, и я понятия не имела, что здесь сегодня кто-то выступает, – Сантана стягивает губами оливку со шпажки, предварительно покрутив её в бокале мартини. Она знает, что на неё пялятся из-за соседних столиков, и делает это нарочито медленно. Дэйв закатывает глаза.  
– Это _мой_ любимый бар, и он уже не будет прежним после твоего прихода, – ворчит он, потягивая пиво и наблюдая за тем, как устанавливают микрофоны в дальнем конце зала. Ещё через пару минут он удивлённо поднимает брови: подошедшую к микрофону девушку он не знает, а вот парень с гитарой ему точно знаком.  
– Это же…  
– Это какой-то грёбаный год чёртовой встречи выпускников, – фыркает в бокал Сантана. – Оба мои бывшие к тому же, – добавляет она со вздохом.  
– Она тоже? – кивает он на девушку, берущую первые аккорды на своей гитаре. – Когда это было? Я её не помню.  
– Это Дени, она работала с нами в кафе, а потом пела в группе Курта, ещё до того, как вы с ним… начали встречаться.  
– Невероятная жизнь Сантаны Лопез: от футболиста Сэма Эванса до официантки Дени. Ой, больно же!  
– Отлично, – невозмутимо отвечает Сантана, глядя на Сэма и Дени у микрофонов.

– А как же карьера модели, Рыбий Ротик? Что, больше не хочется видеть себя полуобнажённым на каждом бигборде Нью-Йорка? Где это всё – _моё хозяйство размером с машину_? – Сантана с любопытством смотрит на Сэма, склонив голову набок.  
– Предпочитаю заниматься тем, что приносит не только деньги, но и удовольствие, – Сэм придвигает к себе бокал пива и делает большой глоток. – В качестве модели я тоже работаю, но музыка… это музыка.  
Сэм пожимает плечами и спокойно выдерживает насмешливый взгляд Сантаны.  
– Какая глубокая мысль, – приподнимает она бровь. – И когда ты только успел поумнеть.  
– А ты совсем не изменилась, Сантана, всё такая же…  
– … потрясающая? Спасибо, я знаю, Дени.  
Дени в ответ смеётся и разбивает этим смехом напряжение, сгустившееся за их столиком. Порой давним знакомым тяжело найти ту самую, общую, волну, на которой так легко общаться.  
– Мы с Сэмом как-то столкнулись в одном клубе и не успели оглянуться, как спелись. Конечно, это не группа, но две гитары и доля оптимизма уже не плохо, так ведь?  
Дэйв переглядывается с Сантаной и понимает, что им в голову пришла одна и та же мысль.  
– Где там та визитка? – улыбается ему Сантана. – Обожаю играть в фею-крёстную.

Визитка затёрта и обтрёпана, будто старая любимая книга, к которой возвращаешься вновь и вновь. И Дэйв возвращается – вынимает из визитницы, вертит её в руках, трогает кончиками пальцев за ставшие от этого потрёпанными уголки, пробегает взглядом по заученным наизусть именам, фамилиям и цифрам телефонных номеров. Он и не помнит, сколько раз набирал номер телефона Себастиана, зато прекрасно помнит, что повода для звонка – да и в принципе для разговора – у него совсем нет, поэтому каждый раз нажимал «отбой».

Но было что-то такое во взгляде Себастиана тогда, в поезде, и в клубе тоже, что ему непременно хотелось бы увидеть вновь. Увидеть и понять. Дэйв не любит ломать голову над догадками и вариантами. Ему нравится, когда – честно и прямо, без подтекста и двойного дна, без увиливаний и всех этих догадайся-сам-что-я-имею-в-виду. С Себастианом так и было – десять лет назад в «Скандалах» уж точно было – открыто, откровенно, хоть и досадно вперемешку с обидой. Но – честно. И сейчас Дэйву тоже хочется честности, и чтобы перестали всюду мерещиться знакомая фигура и насмешливый взгляд.

Объединённое Агентство Талантов – одно из крупнейших агентств страны. Когда начинающая певица Сантана Лопез поняла, что путь к большой сцене не так быстр и прост, как ей казалось поначалу, она решила изменить вектор направленности своих сил и талантов. Справедливо рассудив, что с позиции агента она может получить куда больше опыта и полезных связей, Сантана, будучи стажёром, обеспечила агентство тремя выгодными контрактами, чем заслужила досрочный перевод на полную ставку и отдельный кабинет. Думая о работе в агентстве, как о временной мере на пути к собственному успеху, она сама не заметила, что эта работа и принесла ей успех.

Сантана любит свою работу. Любит, когда день загружен и расписан по минутам, когда к вечеру голос сипнет от бесконечных телефонных переговоров, а ассистент меняет давно остывший нетронутый кофе на новый, горячий. Сантана лишь машет на него рукой, зажав телефонную трубку между щекой и плечом, – уйди, не мешай! – и, закинув ноги на стол, продолжает убеждать потенциальных клиентов, что им стоит подписать контракт именно с её агентством. Любит непосредственно личные встречи, когда можно пустить в ход всё своё обаяние, опыт и умение вести переговоры. Любит порой пользоваться служебным положением в личных целях – если у тебя есть такая возможность, почему бы и нет. В такие моменты она чувствует себя вершителем судеб и немного крёстной феей, которая росчерком пера и парой телефонных звонков может изменить чью-то жизнь. Поэтому она прекрасно понимает Дэйва с его отношением к работе, хоть и не любит совсем, когда в сезон отбора он почти не бывает дома. Сантана никогда не признается в этом вслух, но скучать по Дэйву она начинает уже в день его отъезда.

– Нью-Йорк осенью безумно красив, а ты даже не видел меня в новом пальто из последней коллекции, – Сантана рисует загогулины в своём блокноте, придерживая телефонную трубку плечом.  
– Тана, меня не будет всего две недели, и ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не смогу отличить одно твоё пальто от другого, если только они не разного цвета. Хотя ты во всех пальто изумительно красива, – поспешно добавляет Дэйв, представив реакцию Сантаны на его вопиющие пробелы в моде при всех её стараниях. И не только её. – Несомненно, Нью-Йорк безумно красив именно по этой причине.  
– Ты беззастенчивый льстец, пирожок, но мне нравится, продолжай.  
– Прости, но моя остановка через пять минут. Мне пора на выход. Я перезвоню.  
– Конечно перезвонишь. Кстати, у меня есть новости, которые могут тебя заинтересовать. Тебя же интересуют новости о нашем старом приятеле с инициалами С. С., не так ли? – Сантана улыбается и нажимает «отбой». 

Дэйв чертыхается и смотрит на погасший экран сотового в руке. Соседка по купе бросает на него осуждающий взгляд, когда её четырёхлетний малыш громко повторяет его слова – _чёрт бы тебя побрал_.

– Когда я берусь за дело, промахов не бывает. Сингл «Далтона» в первых строчках чартов держится пятую неделю подряд, – Сантана салютует Дэйву бутылкой пива и, оттолкнувшись от пола, крутится на высоком барном стуле. Дэйв наблюдает за ней, удобно расположившись в своём любимом кресле. Его радует по-домашнему расслабленная Сантана: волосы небрежно собраны в хвост, никакой косметики, простые джинсы и свитер. В такие минуты она кажется ему безоружной, без шипов и колючек, отчасти беззащитной, но Сантана безбожно рушит магию момента: – Как давно у тебя не было секса, Дэйв?  
Дэйв в ответ громко кашляет, поперхнувшись пивом, не к месту краснеет и пытается ответить, но выходит что-то неразборчивое.  
– Понятно, – тянет Сантана, – забей, проехали. Так вот, когда я берусь за дело, промахов не бывает. Спорим, что к лету у «Далтона» будет успешный дебютный альбом и тур в поддержку?  
– Не сомневаюсь, поэтому спорить не буду.  
– Вот умеешь ты испортить момент. Рад?  
– Чему?  
Сантана, закатив глаза в притворном возмущении, делает ещё один оборот на стуле и тоном, каким маленьким детям объясняют очевидное, продолжает:  
– Рад ли ты, Дэйв Карофски, что у парня, на которого ты адски запал, дела идут в гору, причём не без твоего непосредственного участия? Рад ли ты, что у вас действительно есть повод поговорить и даже – о святая дева Мария! – увидеться где-нибудь? Рад ли ты, что я пригласила всех к тебе встретить Рождество, потому что задолбалась отвечать на ваши вопросы друг о друге, заданные будто между прочим? И, в конце концов, рад ли ты, что у тебя есть я? Хотя на последний вопрос можешь не отвечать.  
– Что ты сделала? – переспрашивает Дэйв после минутной паузы. – Кого ты пригласила _ко мне_ встречать Рождество?  
– Всех. Не будет только Рыбьего Ротика, на праздники он уезжает к родителям в Лайму. Остальные подтвердили, что будут обязательно.  
– Ты пригласила _ко мне домой_ посторонних людей встречать семейный праздник, Тана?  
– До Рождества целый месяц, у тебя есть время свыкнуться с этой мыслью, – Сантана соскальзывает с высокого стула и, поцеловав Дэйва в макушку, добавляет: – Можешь не благодарить меня, пирожок.  
Когда после недолгих препирательств Сантана уходит, Дэйв, потерпевший поражение в этой словесной баталии, остаётся наедине со своими мыслями и тишиной кухни.  
– Ни на кого я адски не западал, – говорит он пустой бутылке пива и, вздохнув, качает головой: – А врать самому себе чертовски странно.

Месяц пролетает слишком – слишком! – быстро по мнению Дэйва. Он успевает лишь выслушивать Сантану – лично – между тремя своими отъездами и во время них – по телефону, немного спорить и в итоге соглашаться с её планами на праздники; дважды доверху затарить машину необходимым и победить к собственному удивлению в перепалке – _нет, мы не будем заказывать еду из ресторана, Тана, мы всегда готовили сами на Рождество, этот год не исключение, традиции есть традиции, мне всё равно, что ты не умеешь ничего готовить, кроме картофельного салата и тарталеток, значит, будешь готовить их на шестерых._

Он успевает свыкнуться с мыслью, что в его доме будет больше двух человек, но всё остальное отдаёт на откуп Сантане: гирлянды, лампочки, еловые венки на дверях – у него просто нет на это времени. Из последней поездки он возвращается за два дня до Рождества. Его ждут отчёты, общее заключение и полугодовая сводка прогнозов. Эту бумажную часть работы Дэйв старается сделать как можно быстрее: он понимает, что заполнение бланков – необходимость, но для него это сродни повинности. Отправив начальству последний отчёт по электронной почте, он удовлетворённо выдыхает – в этом году больше никаких писем.

– Почему я всегда с тобой соглашаюсь? – Дэйв с громким стуком закрывает духовку, куда только что загрузил обмазанную соусом индейку.  
– Потому что я всегда права, – Сантана облизывает венчик, которым пытается взбить белки с сахаром. – А вот почему я должна взбивать белки вручную, если есть миксер, тот ещё вопрос.  
– Я не люблю использовать в готовке технику, если можно обойтись без неё, – Дэйв прячет улыбку и, отвернувшись, начинает перекладывать салаты из пластиковых контейнеров в фарфоровые пиалы. Сантана, прищурившись, смотрит на широкую спину Дэйва с желанием запустить в него что-нибудь тяжёлое, но, услышав раздающееся на улице пение, лишь вскидывает брови.  
– Ты где-то радио включила? – спрашивает Дэйв, не оборачиваясь.  
– Нет, похоже, парни приехали, – Сантана бросает надоевший венчик в миску с так и не взбитой белковой массой и, соскользнув со стула, хмурится. – Они поют на таком морозе? Оштрафую засранцев! Каждого по отдельности и всех вместе! Нет, я просто оторву им яйца!

Дэйв направляется к входной двери и думает о том, что эта зима выдалась действительно суровой. Снег выпал ещё в середине ноября, и ни холодное солнце, ни городские службы так и не смогли потеснить его с прочно занятых позиций. Он приходил колючими метелями, мягкими снегопадами, пушистыми вьюгами, стелился позёмкой, заметал дорожки, слой за слоем укутывал деревья и крыши домов и, кажется, обосновался надолго. Как и морозы, стойко держащиеся вторую неделю на отметке в минус двадцать пять.  
– Желаем весёлого Рождества и счастливого Нового Года! – выстроившись полукругом перед крыльцом, гости заканчивают свой импровизированный концерт-поздравление.  
– Я вам устрою весёлое Рождество, – бормочет Сантана за спиной у распахнувшего входную дверь Дэйва.  
– Не будь Гринчем, – бросает он ей через плечо и приглашает всех в дом.

Трент долго трясёт Дэйва за руку и благодарит за приглашение, Флинт хлопает Дэйва по плечу и благодарит за гостеприимство, Дени тоже явно за что-то его благодарит, но Дэйв не слышит её, потому как ни за что не благодарящий Себастиан с тающими снежинками в волосах – это какое-то чёртово дежавю.

Пока Дени помогает Дэйву на кухне – в конце концов, не зря же я отработала три года в кафе, говорит она и, легко подхватив несколько блюд, несёт их в гостиную, а затем возвращается обратно, – Сантана решает, что в некоторые моменты следует внести ясность.  
− Я прекрасно вижу, к чему всё идёт. Так вот, если обидишь Дэйва, я тебе яйца отрежу, сварю и заставлю съесть, – тем же тоном, что и минуту назад интересовалась погодой, произносит Сантана, накладывая себе в тарелку салат. – И знаешь, я не шучу, Смайт.  
− Кто же позаботится обо мне в противном случае? – ухмыляется в ответ Себастиан, рассматривая своё отражение в до блеска начищенном столовом ноже.  
− О, я уверена, _тебя_ обидеть сложно. К тому же, разве твои оруженосцы не спят у твоих ног? – в подтверждение своих слов она указывает вилкой в сторону Трента и Флинта за другим концом стола, спорящих, как лучше разделывать индейку.  
− Нет… − Себастиан замолкает на полуслове, увидев появившегося из кухни Дэйва.  
− Порядок? – вопросительно смотрит на них Дэйв и водружает на стол блюдо с дымящейся картошкой.  
− Мои бёдра, − стонет Сантана, но тут же протягивает тарелку для своей порции. – Всё это будет на моих бёдрах.  
− Ничего, сходишь на фитнес для разнообразия.  
Сантана в ответ лишь фыркает и, зажмурив глаза от удовольствия, кладёт в рот кусочек картошки.  
– Лучший фитнес – это секс, Дэйв.  
– Пожалуй, впервые соглашусь с Лопез, – кивает Себастиан и подает свою тарелку Дэйву. Дени смеется и, оглядев свободные места, садится рядом с Сантаной.  
– Похоже на заговор лентяев, – притворно хмурится Дэйв и, услышав сигнал духовки, уходит на кухню: – Вас спасла индейка!

Вечер, вопреки опасениям Дэйва, проходит легко, весело и непринужденно. Никакой скованности или неловкости, в какие-то моменты ему даже кажется, что он давным-давно знаком и с не в меру разговорчивым Трентом, и со знающим миллион забавных историй Флинтом, и с заразительно смеющейся Дени. Лишь Себастиан – ироничный, саркастичный Себастиан, не лезущий за словом в карман, – даже по меркам Дэйвам слишком уж молчалив.

− Дэйв, ты неприлично вкусно готовишь. Как тебе это удаётся? Я даже тосты сжигаю, – Дени откидывается на спинку стула и вздыхает. – Кажется, я наелась на год вперед.  
− Главное – к каждому делу относиться с любовью, − нравоучительно отвечает Дэйв и ловит устремлённый на него задумчивый взгляд Себастиана.  
Ему трудно понять эти долгие молчаливые взгляды, которые он весь вечер чувствует на себе. В них нет ни насмешки, ни осуждения, ни вопроса. Будто Себастиан, уставившись на него, думает о чём-то совершенно ином. Но даже если это и так – Дэйв под этим взглядами чувствует себя неуютно. А это совершенно точно то, чего Дэйв не любит. Как и не любит оставлять непонятое невыясненным.

Хобби Себастиана – люди. Кто-то любит ломать голову над шарадами или сканвордами, а ему интересно разгадывать людей, понимать ход их мыслей, препарировать мотивы поступков, предвидеть действия и читать впоследствии как раскрытую книгу. Понятые и разгаданные люди не несут в себе сюрпризов, не могут сделать больно, не разочаруют и не подведут. Когда знаешь, чего ждать, то не тратишь свои силы на бессмысленные эмоции, лишние, ненужные. Себастиан предпочитает не растрачивать их попусту на людей, этого не заслуживающих.

Первое впечатление обманчиво – давно поняв эту нехитрую истину, он предпочитает какое-то время наблюдать, изучать, исследовать, чтобы понять, разгадать и не ошибиться.

Дэйв вызывает в нём неподдельный интерес. Десять лет назад Себастиану показалось, что он понял его, а после – долго жалел о сказанном в «Скандалах». Сейчас ему совсем не хочется повторять прошлые ошибки. И в этот вечер он просто слушает бесконечные истории Флинта, смеется с Дени над шутками Трента и препирается с Сантаной. Последнее доставляет ему особое удовольствие хотя бы потому, что во взгляде Дэйва он то и дело ловит искорки явного одобрения. И Себастиану это определённо нравится.

Не то чтобы за прошедшее со школы время чувство вины не притупилось, но всё же, убедившись наверняка, что сейчас у Дэйва вполне благополучная жизнь, что-то внутри Себастиана, временами царапавшее и коловшее, исчезло без следа.

Когда Сантана ловит себя на том, что зевает третий раз подряд, она бросает взгляд на часы. Судя по времени, утро почти настало, но тьма за окном говорит об обратном. Отодвинув в сторону занавеску, Сантана присвистывает:  
– Да там настоящий ураган! Я такой метели в Джерси и не помню.  
– Сказал местный старожил, – хмыкает Себастиан и ловко ловит полетевшую в него диванную подушку.  
– Как занесло наш фургон, вы только посмотрите! – Трент огорчённо взмахивает руками, указывая на смутные очертания фургона в неверном свете фонарей.  
– Ты бы всё равно не сел за руль после такого количества выпитого, – еле сдерживает зевок Сантана. – И вообще, моя батарейка почти села. Хватит сил лишь добраться до кровати. Дени ночует у меня, остальные – у Дэйва. Подарками обменяемся завтра. Вернее, сегодня, но позже, раз уж все о них забыли.  
– Но мы не доиграли в крокодила…  
– А почему я не в курсе, что все ночуют у меня?..  
– Мы можем и в отель…  
– Так! – Сантана громко хлопает рукой по столу. – Смайт жульничает, поэтому доигрывать не будем. Это во-первых. Во-вторых, Дэйв, у тебя наверху есть гостевая спальня, а внизу прекрасный диван, так что все чудесно устроятся на ночлег. В-третьих, отель в Джерси? Ты серьёзно сейчас, Флинт?  
Флинт в примирительном жесте поднимает перед собой раскрытые ладони – сдаюсь. Сантана обводит всех сонным взглядом, ожидая новой порции возражений и, довольно кивнув, тянет Дени к выходу.  
– Там же замело всё, Тана, давай я проведу вас.  
– Уж к собственному порогу я дойду, Дэйв. Займись гостями.  
– Она всегда такая? – спрашивает Себастиан у Дэйва, беспокойно наблюдающего в окно, как Сантана хохоча, падая и увлекая за собой в снег Дени, пробирается к двери своего дома.  
– Всегда, – кивает Дэйв и тихо улыбается. От этой улыбки в груди Себастиана разливается тепло и немного зависти: Сантане очень повезло с другом. Себастиан трясёт головой, сбрасывая с себя наваждение:  
– И как можно жульничать, играя в крокодила?

Снег идёт ещё два дня, без перерывов на отдых. Всё вокруг будто обернуло в пушистый бело-серый кокон, который захватил город в свой плен. Снегоочистительные машины с трудом продвигаются вдоль улиц, а Дэйв, сделав пару бесплодных попыток раскидать снег с подъездной дорожки, решает махнуть на это рукой.  
– Заносит быстрее, чем я справляюсь, – говорит он, отряхивая снег с ботинок у крыльца. – А ты куда собрался?  
Себастиан вместо ответа закуривает сигарету.  
– Мог и не спрашивать, – хмурится Дэйв. – Разве это не вредно для голоса?  
– Чушь, – дёргает плечом Себастиан. – Меня больше волнует, когда мы сможем уехать. Трент и Флинт скоро на стену полезут, а это зрелище не из приятных. Одна их готовка чего стоит.  
– Сложно не согласиться, – кивает Дэйв, совершивший фатальную ошибку, пустив парней на свою кухню. – С другой стороны, мы обрели бесценный опыт соскабливания блинчиков с потолка.  
– Сложно не согласиться, – кивает Себастиан и прячет покрасневшие от холода руки в карманы толстовки. Дэйва не в первый раз удивляет это мальчишество и бравада – явно мёрзнущий Себастиан точно не уйдёт в тёплый дом первым. Как удивляет и то, почему его это так волнует.  
– Хотел спросить… – говорит Себастиан, и Дэйв оборачивается на его голос. – Это ведь моя? Я увидел её у тебя на кухне.  
Дэйв, счищающий с подоконника намёрзший снег, замирает, глядя на серебристую зажигалку в руках Смайта. Себастиан вопросительно поднимает брови, вынуждая сказать хоть что-то.  
– С чего ты решил, что она твоя? – Дэйв отворачивается и чересчур усердно разглядывает уже пустой подоконник.  
– Потому что на ней царапина, которую я сам доцарапал в скрипичный ключ.  
Дэйв вздыхает и понимает, что попался, глупо и по-детски попался. Он и сам не знает, зачем тогда сунул в карман эту зажигалку, как и не знает, что говорить сейчас. Вернее, он не знает, как обратить правду в слова.  
– Я подожду, – говорит Себастиан без тени улыбки. – Я подожду, пока ты не почувствуешь нужный момент.

– Знаете, я никогда не упущу возможности сказать «А я говорила!», – заявляет вечером Сантана. – Я говорила, что вы идиоты, потому что петь в такой мороз могут только идиоты. И что мы имеем в итоге? А я скажу! Мы имеем солиста с высокой температурой без возможности госпитализации из-за погодных условий.  
– Никто меня не имеет, Лопез, успокойся, – вяло машет рукой Себастиан, откинувшись на спинку дивана. Ему действительно плохо, но он не привык признаваться в собственных слабостях, даже во вред самому себе. Дэйв каким-то шестым чувством понимает это, поэтому буквально за пару минут ему удаётся выставить Сантану за дверь, не взирая на поток возмущения (Дени, понимающе улыбнувшись, выходит вслед за ней); он отправляет наверх, в гостевую спальню, Трента и Флинта, объявив гостиную зоной карантина, а сам опустошает аптечку от лекарств и шкаф от теплых одеял.  
– Перестань суетиться, всего-то какая-то простуда, – протестует Себастиан, принимая из рук Дэйва горячую чашку с отваром густо пахнущих трав. – Что это?  
– Пей! – Дэйв мягко подталкивает чашку под донышко, поднося её к губам Себастиана. – Не только у тебя бабуля живёт на ферме. Секретный семейный рецепт.

Себастиан послушно пьет отвар, затем так же послушно глотает горсть таблеток, удобно устраивается под горой одеял и моментально засыпает. Дэйв ещё какое-то время слушает сиплое дыхание, беспокойно трёт шею ладонью, поправляет сползший уголок пледа и выключает беззвучно работающий телевизор.

Не уходи, говорит Себастиан, когда вечером следующего дня Дэйв приносит ему новую порцию лекарств. Посиди со мной, говорит Себастиан, мне уже лучше. Дэйв улучшений не видит, но остаётся, садится рядом на диван, машинально поправляет одеяло. Расскажи что-нибудь, говорит Себастиан, болеть так скучно. И Дэйв рассказывает о поездках, самолётах и поездах, о бейсболе и тренерстве в школьной команде. Себастиан интересуется:  
– И что, в школе ни разу не было проблем с тем, что ты гей? Ни одна из благочестивых мамаш не устроила истерику?  
– Было, – кивает Дэйв. – Написали петицию, собрали необходимые подписи и меня отстранили.  
– И? – Себастиан нетерпеливо толкает в бок замолчавшего Дэйва.  
– И... в полуфинале парни просто не вышли на поле, – усмехается Дэйв, не скрывая удовольствия от воспоминаний. – Они устроили в раздевалке сидячую забастовку, а так как решался вопрос выхода команды в финал, то основной тренер в не самых цензурных выражениях сказал этим «благочестивым мамашам», где он видел их мнение по поводу меня. Парни выиграли и полуфинал, и финал.

Два следующих дня превращаются в череду бесконечных разговоров. Себастиану кажется, будто он всегда может вот так сидеть на старом скрипучем диване, который упрямо скатывает их обоих в продавленную середину, прикасаясь ногой, бедром и рукой к ноге, бедру и руке сидящего рядом Дэйва, слушать истории о его мальчишках и пытаться лениво поймать за хвост гуляющую в голове новую мелодию. Это из-за температуры, решает Смайт, определённо из-за неё. Из-за неё же мысль поцеловать Дэйва не кажется такой уж абсурдной.  
– Ты не боишься заболеть? – спрашивает он Дэйва. – Не боишься, что я могу заразить тебя?  
– Нет, в агентстве нас обязывают делать сезонные прививки из-за того, что приходится много ездить и общаться с большим количеством людей. Компании важно, чтобы каждый сотрудник выполнял свои обязанности по максимуму. К тому же я не курю на морозе в одной толстовке.  
Себастиан фыркает в ответ:  
– Я одеваюсь по английской системе.

Дэйв вопросительно поднимает брови и насмешливо смотрит на Смайта, чуть повернув голову.

– Английская система – одевайся многослойно, – объясняет Себастиан. – Один тёплый свитер не поможет. А вот если надеть майку, футболку, свитер и ещё толстовку, то они лучше сохранят тепло.  
Дэйв качает головой – _не очень-то тебе это помогло_.  
– Температура спала, – продолжает Себастиан. – Чувствуешь? Сейчас у нас одинаковая температура.  
В подтверждение своих слов он придвигается к сидящему рядом Дэйву ещё ближе и толкает его плечом.  
– Чувствуешь?  
В ответ Дэйв наклоняет голову и касается губами губ Себастиана. Тот подаётся навстречу и...  
– Завтра Новый Год, между прочим, а в гостиной не мешало бы проветрить, запах лекарств скоро расползётся по всему дому, – раздаётся голос пришедшей Сантаны.  
– Признайся, как скоро ты пожалел, что сделал ей дубликат ключей от своего дома? – спрашивает Себастиан, не отстраняясь от Дэйва. Он пахнет мёдом и мятой, думает Дэйв и не слышит вопроса.

Утро тридцать первого декабря радует солнцем, ясным, ярко-синим небом и Сантаной на кухне Дэйва, гремящей чашками.  
– Что ты делаешь? – Дэйв какое-то время наблюдает за ней, оперевшись о дверной косяк.  
– Утренний кофе для всей вашей медвежьей берлоги. Пора выходить из спячки и отправляться за покупками. Я не планировала встречать Новый Год у тебя, но у погоды своё мнение на этот счёт, – она раздражённо машет туркой, выплёскивая кофе через края. – В Нью-Йорк можно добраться только электричкой, но я не пользуюсь общественным транспортом, ты же знаешь. А водителям рекомендуют воздержаться от поездок на личных авто, – хмуро копирует она ведущую новостей. – Техника, видите ли, не справляется с уборкой магистрали.  
– Ничего, сейчас мы расчистим наш фургон и съездим в местный маркет. Если там, конечно, ещё что-то осталось! – оптимистично заявляет спускающийся по лестнице Трент, протискивается мимо Дэйва, берёт одну из чашек и делает большой глоток. – Нам и самим неудобно так долго пользоваться гостеприимством хозяина берлоги.  
Спустившийся следом Флинт согласно кивает и тянется к самой большой кружке. Сантана легонько хлопает его по руке: это чашка Дэйва. Флинт послушно берет другую.  
– Раз все проснулись, я схожу к себе. Захвачу сумочку и Дени, поедем вместе.  
Дэйв отступает на шаг, чтобы пропустить Сантану и сталкивается с Себастианом:  
– Привет.  
– Привет.  
Окинув их взглядом, Сантана проходит мимо, бросая на ходу Себастиану:  
– Выглядишь лучше, уже не такой зелёный.  
– Спасибо, твои круги под глазами сегодня тоже выглядят лучше.  
Дэйв, вздохнув, ожидает ответной язвительной тирады, но Сантана лишь вздёргивает подбородок выше и уходит, громко хлопнув дверью.  
– У меня так ни разу не получалось, – говорит он.  
– У каждого есть слабые стороны, просто нужно уметь их видеть, – пожимает плечами Себастиан, засунув руки глубоко в карманы толстовки.  
– Думаешь, они с Дени?..  
– Уверен.

В этот момент Дэйва мало волнуют возможные отношения Сантаны и Дени. В этот момент его волнует лишь английская система, по которой одевается Себастиан. Ему хочется снять с него все эти слои одежды и убедиться, что россыпь родинок вдоль ключиц ему не приснилась, когда он этой ночью беспокойно ворочался в своей кровати наверху. Себастиан будто читает его мысли и медленно тянет вниз язычок молнии на толстовке. Слишком медленно, решает Дэйв, шагает вперёд и, накрыв руки Себастиана своими, расстёгивает молнию до конца.  
– Нихрена не работает твоя английская система, – говорит он, запуская руки под толстовку Себастиана.  
– Почему это? – выдыхает Смайт, целуя Дэйва вдоль линии челюсти.  
– Руки холодные, – отвечает Дэйв. – Вот почему.  
– Скажу тебе по секрету, – шепчет Себастиан в губы Дэйва, – они всегда холодные, даже летом.  
– Идиот, – хмыкает он в ответ и проводит языком по губам Себастиана.  
– Я дико извиняюсь, конечно, но где мы можем взять лопату или что-то вроде неё? Нам бы фургон выкопать, – Трент стоит в дверях кухни, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
– В гараже справа. И дверь за собой закройте, – не поворачиваясь, говорит Дэйв и тонет в зелёных искорках, пляшущих в глазах Себастиана. Тонуть лучше, чем падать с высоты. Меняешь воздух из лёгких на беспокойную зеленоватую воду, кружится голова, слабеют мышцы, тебя тянет вниз, но это не падение – погружение. Мягкое, тихое, обволакивающее, и бесполезно сопротивляться обманчивой стихии. Дэйв и не сопротивляется. Притягивает Себастиана ближе, целует так, как давно хотел, и тонет, тонет, тонет.  
Губы чуть шершавые – последствия температуры.  
Пальцы холодные – глупость, согреем.  
Тёплая кожа под слоями одежды – может, и работает эта английская система…

Раздающиеся за спиной голоса заставляют вернуться к действительности.

– Я ещё раз извиняюсь, но оказалось, что в нашем фургоне бензин почти на нуле.  
– Потому что кое-кто не подумал заправиться перед приездом.  
– А ты мог бы мне и напомнить!  
– Я не обязан следить за машиной.  
– Парни! – Дэйв окрикивает спорящих Трента и Флинта. – Возьмите мою машину. И, если не хотите ночевать на улице, не появляйтесь здесь в ближайшие пару часов. Это понятно?  
– Понятно, – синхронно кивают оба.  
Дэйв закрывает входную дверь на замок и оборачивается к ухмыляющемуся Себастиану.  
– Я предупреждаю, ты плохо их знаешь, – качает он головой.  
– Нет, это они плохо знают меня, – Дэйв теснит Себастиана к дивану, заставляя пятиться до тех пор, пока он не упирается бедром в мягкую спинку.

– Дэйв, – Себастиан пытается привлечь внимание Дэйва к раздающемуся над головами дверному звонку. Тот не обращает никакого внимания, пытаясь стянуть с Себастиана толстовку, свитер и футболку. Себастиан чуть громче повторяет: – Дэйв?  
– Что? – Дэйв продолжает бороться с мелкими пуговицами на вороте свитера Себастиана, но они упрямо сидят в петлях.  
– Звонят. В дверь. Ты ждёшь гостей?  
– Всех гостей я выпроводил десять минут назад, – вздыхает Дэйв и идёт открывать настойчиво звонящему.  
– Вы издеваетесь, – он не спрашивает – утверждает, глядя на широко улыбающихся Трента и Флинта.  
– У нас нет ключей от твоего авто, – вежливо отвечает на хмурый взгляд Трент с безопасного расстояния.  
Дэйв молча снимает связку с крючка у дверей, бросает её Флинту и так же молча захлопывает дверь перед начавшим было что-то говорить Трентом. Обернувшись, он почти сталкивается с подошедшим вплотную Себастианом.  
– Хм. Супермен. Как я сразу не догадался, – хмыкает Дэйв, увидев известный логотип на футболке. От свитера, значит, сам избавился. Отлично.  
– Они всё равно вернутся.  
– А мы их не услышим. Наверх, – командует Дэйв, кивая на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж.  
В ответ он слышит пронзительную трель дверного звонка.  
– Я их убью. Вот прямо сейчас и… – он замолкает, распахнув настежь дверь.  
– С Рождеством, Дэйв! Я, конечно, опоздал, но из-за снегопада не мог приехать раньше. Надеюсь, ты не против незваных гостей.

Курт похож на ангела из преисподней: так же божественно красив и так же адски не вовремя. Хотя Дэйва в принципе удивляет сам факт присутствия Хаммела на пороге собственного дома. Именно поэтому случается то, к чему он совершенно не готов.

– С Рождеством, Дэйв! – повторяет Курт, впихивает ему в руки подарок, громко шелестящий целлофановой обёрткой, и целует в щеку, притягивая к себе. Дэйв отстраняется, оторопело переводит взгляд с Курта на подарок, сквозь прозрачную обёртку которого он видит несколько свёртков и нежданно нагрянувшее прошлое.

_Три года назад_

– С Рождеством, Дэйв! – Курт повалился рядом на кровать, дёрнул за одеяло, начал тормошить и щекотать. – Эй, соня, просыпайся же!

Дэйв улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, и потянул одеяло на себя. Он давно проснулся, но упустить возможность подразнить Курта не мог. К тому же ставший традиционным утренний обмен подарками всегда вызывал в нём чувство беспокойства: вдруг Курту не понравится то, что в этот раз подарит Дэйв. Хотя сами рождественские каникулы он любил, потому что именно это время они не делили ни с кем другим. Графики работы в течение года у них катастрофически не совпадали, поэтому дорожить общим пребыванием дома стало привычным для обоих.

– Давай же, открывай подарок! – Курт улыбался так, что Дэйву хотелось схватить фотоаппарат и запечатлеть это сияние глаз. Но он знал, что ни одна техника в мире не передаст полноты момента: счастья в его чистом виде.

Курт улыбается чуть виновато, склонив голову набок.  
– Не пригласишь? – спрашивает он, кивая на открытую дверь позади Дэйва. Дэйв спохватывается и жестом предлагает пройти внутрь.  
– Нам нужно серьёзно поговорить, – сразу приступает к делу Курт, проходя в гостиную. Он с интересом оглядывается, рассматривая интерьер, и замирает, замечая Себастиана, облокотившегося на перила лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж.  
– Я… Я не знал, что у тебя… гости, – улыбка слетает с губ Курта, будто её стёрли ластиком.  
– Хаммел, – салютует ему Себастиан, усмехнувшись.  
– Смайт, – отвечает Курт и переводит взгляд на Дэйва. – Мы можем поговорить наедине?  
– Не буду вам мешать, – говорит Себастиан, предупреждая просьбу Дэйва, и, накинув куртку, выходит на улицу.  
– И давно вы… – Курт мучительно подыскивает нужное слово, – общаетесь?  
– Тебе не кажется, что ты немного не вправе сейчас задавать такие вопросы? – Дэйв стоит посреди гостиной, скрестив руки на груди, и пытается понять, что чувствует в данный момент. Воображение рисует картину, будто его выбросили без парашюта с большой высоты, и он падает, безуспешно хватаясь руками за воздух.  
– Да... прости. Присядем? – Курт опускается на краешек дивана, и Дэйв сожалеет, что не успевает попросить его пройти на кухню. Курт, сидящий на _этом_ диване, кажется чем-то очень неправильным.  
– О чём разговор? – Дэйв бросает взгляд на дверь: Себастиан слишком легко одет для мороза на улице, идиот.  
– Я много думал и понял, что мы должны дать нашим отношениям ещё один шанс, – Курт делает паузу и смотрит на сидящего на другом конце дивана Дэйва.  
– Должны? Спустя два года, Курт? – Дэйв не скрывает удивления и недоумения. – Ты приходишь и говоришь это так просто?  
– Не просто, – Курт придвигается ближе и берёт руки Дэйва в свои. – Ты же не знаешь, скольких сил мне это стоило.  
– А ты не знаешь, скольких сил мне стоило отпустить тебя, – Дэйв поднимается и начинает мерить комнату шагами.  
– Дэйв, послушай. Я понимаю, что это звучит дико, правда, понимаю. Но у меня будто крылья забрали. Ты нужен мне, очень.  
– Тебе понадобилось два года, чтобы понять это? – Дэйв горько усмехается и останавливается напротив Курта. – У меня крылья забрали в тот момент, когда я дверь за собой закрыл после нашего последнего разговора. И с тех пор я падаю и падаю, Курт. И знаешь, что самое поганое во всём этом? То, что к этому привыкаешь. И ты привыкнешь.  
– Это всё из-за него? – Курт зло смотрит на Дэйва. – Из-за Себастиана?  
Дэйв устало качает головой.  
– Нет, я просто не готов вновь пережить подобное. Ты слишком многое в моей жизни, Курт, и отвыкать от тебя – слишком больно.  
– Но, Дэйв, пойми, я же предлагаю как раз обратное… – Курт поднимается, подходит к Дэйву и прикасается раскрытой ладонью к его щеке. – Я ужасно скучал. Я понял, что ошибался.  
Дэйв вновь качает головой.  
– Знаешь, не говори мне сейчас ничего, хорошо? – Курт неуверенно улыбается, пытаясь поймать взгляд Дэйва. – Тебе нужно время, я понимаю.  
– Курт…  
– Не говори ничего. И не провожай меня.

Курт сталкивается с Себастианом на заснеженном крыльце и не может сдержать рвущиеся наружу слова:  
– Почему, ну почему это всегда ты? – Себастиан физически чувствует исходящие от Курта волны гнева, презрения и… отчаяния? Да, определённо отчаяние. В ответ он лишь разводит руками. – Почему ты всегда оказываешься рядом с теми, кто мне дорог?  
– А тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что мир не крутится вокруг тебя, Курт? И что эти люди могут быть дороги не только тебе?  
Курт делано смеётся в ответ.  
– Ты ненастоящий, Себастиан. И ты не заслуживаешь _его_.  
Смайт в ответ лишь насмешливо вздёргивает бровь.  
Курт уезжает, громко хлопнув дверцей Хаммера.

– И что это было? Леди Хаммел осчастливила нас королевским визитом своей царственной особы? – Сантана бросает пакеты на стол в кухне и разворачивается к Дэйву. – Мы чуть не врезались на повороте, он так летел, будто ему ампутировали ноги и он не мог жать на педали в этой машине-убийце.  
– Будь мы на фургоне, не разминулись бы, – радостно сообщает Трент, выгружая покупки из принесённых пакетов.  
– Как ты поняла, что это он?  
– Думаешь, я не знаю, на какой машине ездит один из самых крупных клиентов агентства? – спрашивает Сантана. – Так что ему было нужно?  
– Не лезь в это, Тана. Я сам разберусь, – Сантана хорошо знает этот тон Дэйва, поэтому просто пожимает плечами и возвращается к покупкам.

Когда Сантана сообщает о решении праздновать свой день рождения в компании Дени на каком-то острове посреди океана, Дэйв облегчённо вздыхает и с трудом сдерживает слишком радостные нотки в голосе.  
– Я даже знаю, что привезу тебе в подарок, Дэйв. И не скучай, пока меня не будет.  
– Я постараюсь. Займусь садоводством, давно хотел.  
– Посреди зимы и горы снега? – смеётся в трубку Сантана.  
– Хорошо, ты меня раскусила, освою вышивку гладью.  
– Балда, – ласково тянет она и добавляет после паузы: – Люблю тебя, пирожок.  
– И я тебя люблю, Тана, – отвечает Дэйв, и они одновременно кладут трубки.

Дом кажется непривычно большим и пустым после того, как все разъехались. Первое января выдалось суматошным и беспокойным. В основном из-за Трента, который носился по комнатам в поисках разбросанных повсюду вещей, при этом отчитывая Себастиана и Флинта за учинённый беспорядок. В какой-то момент Дэйва затянуло в общий водоворот сборов, заставив забыть на несколько часов о визите Курта. Но перед самым отъездом парней, уже стоя на крыльце рядом с Себастианом, он снова вспоминает, как открыл вчера дверь прошлому.  
– Дай сигарету, – говорит он, не глядя на Смайта.  
– Ты же бросил, – повторяет когда-то сказанное Дэйвом Себастиан, но пачку тем не менее протягивает. – Вредные привычки и прочая хрень.  
– Бросил, – подтверждает Дэйв и прикуривает от серебристой зажигалки в руках Смайта. О том, что он тогда бросил две привычки – курить и Курта Хаммела, – ему говорить не хочется.

Они молча стоят рядом и курят. И Дэйв знает, что должен бы что-то сказать, что-то важное, что-то серьёзное и значительное, но видение Курта, стоящего на этом крыльце с подарком в громко шелестящей обёртке, выбивает почву из-под ног.  
Себастиан, видимо, умеет читать мысли:  
– На самом деле всё очень просто, Дэйв. Падать не больно, если у тебя есть парашют. Ты знаешь ответ.  
Себастиан легко соскакивает со ступенек, садится в фургон и, высунувшись из окна, кричит:  
– И я тоже знаю ответ!

Себастиан звонит Дэйву на следующий день. И на следующий. Добавляется в фейсбуке и спамит смешными видео. Шлёт смс, когда позвонить не может. А потом приглашает к себе.  
– Должен же я как-то отблагодарить тебя за гостеприимство и вообще… Посмотришь, как я живу.  
«Не ты, а мы!» – слышит Дэйв голоса на заднем фоне.  
– Это Флинт и Трент у тебя?  
– Да, куда их денешь, если вместе снимаешь жильё.  
– Хорошо, – быстро соглашается Дэйв. – Диктуй адрес.

Квартира-студия не удивляет его – что-то подобное Дэйв и ожидал увидеть, всё-таки годы бок о бок с Сантаной оставили свой след. Но то, что квартира больше студия – музыкальная, – заставляет с интересом оглядываться по сторонам. И смотреть под ноги: змеящиеся провода тянутся через всю комнату.  
– У нас жарко, – сообщает Себастиан.  
– Вижу, – кивает Дэйв, глядя на Смайта в знакомой футболке Супермена.  
– Снимай свитер, – заботливо говорит Трент и тянет Дэйва за рукав. – Но нам приятно, что ты носишь наш подарок. Тебе очень идёт.  
Себастиан хмыкает и получает в ответ грозный взгляд Трента.

Флинт за барабанами приветственно машет палочками и, надев наушники, продолжает беззвучно отбивать ритм, не прикасаясь к установке. Трент уже чем-то гремит на кухне, а затем, взмахнув руками, заявляет:  
– У нас нет корицы! Как я могу печь кексы без корицы! Дэйв, с кексами придётся подождать!  
– У нас есть пиво, Трент, – Себастиан ныряет в огромный холодильник и спрашивает оттуда: – Не за рулём?  
– Нет, – отвечает Дэйв и пожимает плечами в ответ на осуждающий взгляд Трента.  
– Я ушёл за корицей, – сообщает тот. – И если меня заметёт снегом, вы все знаете, кого винить.  
– Да, твою любовь к сладкому, – широко улыбается Себастиан и протягивает Дэйву бутылку пива.  
Они садятся на широкий кожаный диван у окна, и Смайт, сделав глоток, спрашивает:  
– Ты так и не поговорил с ним?  
– Нет, – отвечает Дэйв после паузы. – Я даже не знаю, как с ним связаться.  
– В самом деле? – Себастиан злится, понимает Дэйв. – А у Лопез трудно узнать его номер? Он же крупнейший клиент агентства, – копирует он интонации Сантаны.  
– Произнести при ней имя Хаммела – всё равно что бомбу взорвать, – Дэйв не смотрит на Себастиана, он смотрит на крупные хлопья снега за большим окном. Поднимается и подходит ближе к холодному стеклу. Себастиан нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по спинке дивана.

Вернувшийся Трент проносится мимо них на кухню, и оттуда вновь доносится грохот. Флинт спешит ему на помощь.

– Что у вас вышло не так? – почти шёпотом, примирительно спрашивает Смайт, прерывая затянувшееся молчание, и, поднявшись, делает шаг к Дэйву.  
− Мы редко были вместе. Из-за работы. У него съёмки по всей стране, у меня поездки, школы. Всего не расскажешь. И... мы с ним были слишком разные. Как, впрочем… – Дэйв переводит пустой взгляд на Себастиана.  
− Я не он, слышишь? − Себастиану важно достучаться до наглухо закрывшегося Дэйва. Тот в ответ кивает, соглашаясь, «да, не он».  
− Я уйду из группы. Серьёзно, Дэйв, – тянет Себастиан в ответ на неожиданно насмешливый взгляд. Не упустить момент, пока открылся так, случайно, внезапно для себя самого.  
Из кухни доносится сдавленный кашель не то Флинта, не то Трента… определённо, Трента, но они не обращают на это внимания, уставившись друг на друга.  
− Серьёзно, говоришь, – повторяет Дэйв и делает свой шаг к Себастиану.  
− Серьёзно, – подтверждает тот и притягивает Дэйва ближе к себе за воротник рубашки.  
− К чему такие жертвы? – слова оседают на губах Себастиана с дыханием Дэйва.  
− Кто здесь говорит о жертвенности? – едва касаясь губами губ Дэйва отвечает Себастиан. – Просто твои прошлые отношения мешают понимать новые.  
Дэйв на секунду замирает и чувствует, как раздражение и злость закипают внутри. Он не любит эту гремучую смесь, но подчас совсем не может её контролировать.  
– _Наши_ с тобой отношения не связаны с _ним_ , – говорит он, чеканя каждое слово. – И если ты этого не понимаешь…  
Дэйв видит, как в глазах Себастиана загорается ответная злость, и от этого его собственная – гаснет.  
– Мне лучше уйти, – говорит он, и Себастиан не останавливает его.

Курт не отвечает на звонки, не реагирует на смс, отказывается от личной встречи, когда Сантана в буквальном смысле припирает его к стенке, встретив в агентстве, и Дэйв теряет надежду на то, что прошлое когда-либо отпустит его окончательно.  
– Он знает твой ответ, поэтому и не хочет встречаться. Вам не о чем говорить, он всё увидел тогда сам! – почти кричит Сантана. – Его самолюбие не приемлет отказа! И прекрати смотреть на меня таким взглядом!  
– Каким? – чересчур спокойно спрашивает Дэйв, слишком прямо сидящий в кресле.  
– Будто меня здесь нет!  
Дэйв закрывает глаза.  
Сантана уходит, громко хлопнув дверью.

Когда на следующее утро Дэйв слышит звонок в дверь, он покорно идёт открывать, приготовившись к новой порции Сантаны Лопез. Однако на пороге стоит Себастиан Смайт, и на нём болтается большой полосатый свитер Дэйва.

− Ты забыл у меня свой свитер. Некрасиво разбрасывать свои вещи, особенно если тебе их подарили, – Себастиан скрещивает руки на груди и вздергивает вверх подбородок, но слишком длинные для него рукава свитера рушат всю картину серьёзности. Дэйв вздыхает:  
– И поэтому ты напялил его на себя? Тяжело было в руках принести? Или отправить курьером?  
– Слишком много вопросов, Карофски, – Дэйв вскидывается: Себастиан никогда не называл его по фамилии. – Ты так и будешь держать меня на пороге или пустишь внутрь?  
Дэйв делает шаг назад и приглашающе взмахивает рукой. Себастиан проходит в ставшую такой знакомой гостиную и, не дожидаясь Дэйва, топает на второй этаж. Дэйв, вздохнув, идёт следом.  
– Чувствуй себя как дома, Себастиан. Да, моя спальня прямо по коридору, Себастиан. Нет, я не буду возражать, если ты соизволишь объяснить мне… – бормочет он себе под нос и замолкает, зайдя в свою же спальню следом за Себастианом. Тот, не говоря ни слова, стягивает кеды, поочерёдно наступая себе на пятки. Дэйв непонимающе сводит брови на переносице.  
– Ну… бери.  
– Что?  
– Свитер, он твой, – Себастиан широко разводит руки в стороны, словно долбаный Ди Каприо на носу Титаника, и Дэйв понятия не имеет, откуда у него в голове эти знания о Ди Каприо: «Титаник» он принципиально не смотрел. – Ну же, Дэйв…  
Себастиан широко улыбается и нетерпеливо покачивает разведёнными руками:  
– Бери, говорю, а то могу и передумать.  
Дэйв в ответ лишь отрицательно качает головой и одним движением стягивает с Себастиана слишком широкий для того свитер.  
– Ты идиот, – констатирует Дэйв, обнаружив, что под свитер Себастиан не надел привычной футболки. – Там же мороз.  
– Есть с кого брать пример, – бормочет в ответ Себастиан и ловко расстёгивает пуговицы на рубашке Дэйва. – Я очень надеюсь, что никто не вздумает посетить тебя с добрым соседским визитом.  
– Я выключил дверной звонок, когда впускал тебя, – Дэйв дёргает Себастиана на себя за пояс джинсов и звякает пряжкой, расстёгивая ремень. – Пусть звонят сколько угодно.  
Себастиан тянется за поцелуем, и Дэйв притягивает его ближе уверенным жестом, положив ладонь ему на затылок.  
– Откуда... ты здесь... взялся? – спрашивает Дэйв между поцелуями.  
– Сантана позвонила, – отвечает Себастиан, и других объяснений Дэйву не нужно.

Рубашка, джинсы – одни, вторые – летят на пол в беспорядке. Окончательно избавившись от одежды между хаотичными столкновениями губами и языками, они падают на кровать. Дэйв целует каждую родинку на шее Себастиана, проводит по ним языком и улыбается – не приснилось. Россыпь родинок вдоль ключиц, по груди, плечам словно звёздное небо, и Дэйву безумно хочется исследовать каждое созвездие. Сердце колотится где-то в горле, и от желания сводит пальцы на ногах. Дэйв трётся носом о скулу Себастиана, целует в висок и ведёт губами по коже, чувствуя как быстро-быстро бьётся под ними жилка. Он не хочет торопиться и не хочет медлить, он тонет и спасается, дышит и задыхается.

Себастиан обхватывает лицо Дэйва ладонями, смотрит так, будто видит впервые, проводит _тёплыми_ – Дэйв замечает – пальцами по шее, тянется вперёд, целует в подбородок, по шее вниз, к ключицам, щекочет растрёпанными волосами, царапает спину короткими ногтями, когда пытается прижаться ближе. Дэйв выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы и легонько толкает Себастиана спиной на подушки. Целует соски, выписывая круги языком, и живот, царапая кожу щетиной, скользит руками по телу, вверх и вниз, от плеч до согнутых коленок, заставляя того выгибаться, шумно дышать и нетерпеливо двигать бёдрами. Дэйв опускается ниже, устраивается между раскинутых ног Себастиана, гладит по внутренней поверхности бедёр, прикасается губами – осторожно, невесомо, медленно, будто дразнит. Себастиан изнывает от этой ласки, тянется к налитому, пульсирующему члену, обхватывает его ладонью, но Дэйв отбрасывает его руки и отрицательно качает головой.

Внутри Себастиана огонь, медленно разгорающийся от каждого прикосновения. Яркие следы на коже, оставленные щетиной Дэйва, тоже горят, как клеймо или метка, знак принадлежности; ему хочется раствориться без остатка в этой уверенной нежности, неторопливой настойчивости, бережном контроле. На щеках Себастиана расцветают пунцовые пятна – яркий контраст с поразительно бледной кожей, сквозь которую просвечивают голубые прожилки. 

– Дэ-э-эйв… – стонет он на выдохе, судорожно сминая пальцами простыню. Дэйв закидывает его ноги себе на плечи и накрывает губами головку члена, лижет её, обводя кончиком языка по кругу, заставляя Себастиана непроизвольно подаваться навстречу. Проводит языком по всей длине, вниз и вверх вдоль набухшей венки, слизывает выступившие капли смазки и насаживается ртом с каждым движением глубже и глубже. Себастиан не слышит собственных стонов, бешеный пульс, шумящий в голове, заглушает все звуки вокруг, и вселенная сужается до размеров этой комнаты, до жаркого, влажного рта Дэйва, до пожара под собственной кожей.

– Поцелуй меня, – тянет он Дэйва на себя, заставляя того с причмокиванием выпустить член изо рта. Он жадно облизывает его губы, толкается языком между зубов и, обхватывая губами язык Дэйва, посасывает его, одновременно оборачивая ладони вокруг их членов. Дэйв упирается руками в спинку кровати позади Себастиана и отдаётся его рукам, предательски всхлипывает, когда большой палец задевает головку; шумно втягивает носом запах его кожи, уткнувшись в ямку между плечом и шеей, широко и мокро лижет солёный от пота висок, прикусывает мочку уха, заставляя Себастиана сбиться с ритма и кончить, выплеснувшись Дэйву на живот. Он бессильно упирается лбом в лоб Дэйва и всё быстрее двигает рукой, доводя того до предела. Дэйв помогает, накрыв его ладонь своей, и по слогам выстанывает _Се… Себастиан..._

Они вытягиваются рядом на кровати, лёжа на боку и глядя друг на друга. Дэйв осторожно, кончиками пальцев, касается бледной кожи, ведет вдоль выпирающей ключицы к плечу.  
– Я не фарфоровый, Дэйв, – шепчет ему Себастиан, придвинувшись. – Не разобьюсь.  
И Дэйв кивает, соглашаясь, и продолжает соединять россыпь родинок в созвездия. Прошлое не режет, не колет, не царапает осколками, не ранит острыми гранями. Ушло, забылось, растворилось, исчезло. Отпустило. И ведь давно отпустило. Дэйв мог бы прикинуть, как давно, но ему незачем. Настоящее хрипло дышит на ухо и запускает теплую волну удовольствия вдоль позвоночника.

− Что ты во мне нашёл, Смайт? − фамилия звучит интимнее имени, и Дэйву нравится этот парадокс.  
− Мнишь себя золотой жилой, Карофски? – Себастиану, видимо, тоже нравятся парадоксы.  
Дэйв пожимает плечами:  
– Да.  
– Идиот, – ухмыляется Себастиан.  
– Есть с кого брать пример.

Дэйву больше не снится мёртвый город, как и не пугает свободное падение. Он знает – за его спиной всегда раскроется парашют. 


End file.
